


White Lie

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Sam and Eileen are out on a date. There's a loud Thunderstorm tonight, and Dean will requested for an Angelical assistance...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another Destiel ficlet for the SPN STAY AT HOME challenge. (Hostages on Tumblr @bend-me-shape-me, @heliantus24 and @pray4jensen.  
> This time I bring you fluff and cuddles! Hope you enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt!

The bunker was silent. Sam and Eileen went to the cinema in a attempt of dating. 

It was almost midnight and Castiel was reading a huge book when a loud thunder roared all over. Cas cocked an eyebrow and raised his eyes to the ceiling. 

Immediately after, Dean screamed in his room, "Aaaaaaahhhh!! Caaaaasssssss!!!”

The angel stood up in a row and ran into the hunter's room. He opened the door sharply, and found Dean covered head to toe under the sheets, shaking.

"Cas... Cas? is that you?"

"Yes…"

Dean put down the sheet slowly until he found his best friend's blue eyes. Another thunder sounded with a powerful roar.

"Come over here, please!" Shouted the hunter, and Cas did as he was told, "Hug me, please!" and Cas did it, tightly.

The angel frowned confused. He could feel Dean shivering under his embrace, "Are you… afraid of thunderstorms?"

The hunter nodded, when another loud thunder made his apparition, he hugged him tighter. 

Cas watched him in awe.

"I didn't know that…" 

They remained still, until Cas heard a moan coming from Dean. He blinked.

"Dean…?"

Another thunder...

"Mmmmh… why do you smell so good?"

Dean wasn't trembling anymore, but snuggling into the angel's arms, with a big grin in his lips, closed eyes, and blushing cheeks.

One more terrifying thunder, and Dean didn't complain. 

Cas began to suspect.

"Did you lie to me about… being afraid of thunderstorms?"

Dean giggled, "Maybe…" he raised his face to glare at Cas, mischievously, "I saw an opportunity and I took it, sue me."

Cas smiled and bowed his head.

Dean chuckled, "Stay with me tonight."

"Wasn't that more simple?"

"You know I love drama." Scoffed Dean, snuggling against the angel's chest.

"Oh, yes, I know." Castiel replied with a tender smile, at the same time another loud thunder was heard. 


End file.
